musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Aramis
Aramis is one of the main characters in the series, The Musketeers. He is played by Santiago Cabrera. Biography Aramis grew up with his mother and possibly siblings in the brothel where his mother worked. He was friends with a girl named Pauline who he didn't see for a long time after his father came and took him away from the brothel (ref. The Queen's diamonds). Military contribution Aramis was known to have partaken and sustained injuries in the Siege of Montauban and the Île de Ré in 1621 and 1622.Friends and Enemies Savoy Massacre Sometime after becoming a Musketeer, Aramis was part of a group of the King's guards on the border of Savoy, along with his friend Marsac. In the middle of the night, they were attacked, and Aramis was badly wounded. He was dragged by his friend away from the massacre and awoke the following morning to find Marsac distressed amongst the corpses of their fellow Musketeers. Aramis couldn't stop him as his friend stripped away his Musketeer uniform and rode away in shame.The Good Soldier Meeting D'Artagnan Aramis spent time with Adele Bessette whilst her consort, Armand Richelieu was out doing business. In her company, he explained to her the origin of all the scars on his body. He tried persuading her to leave the Cardinal, making note that he did not love her as much as the Musketeer did. When the Cardinal returned early from his business, Aramis was forced to escape quickly through Adele's bedroom window onto the street below, unfortunately leaving behind his pistol. In Treville's office, Aramis and his friends were informed about Captain Cornet who disappeared whilst on a mission for the King in Chatres. After returning with no information of the captain's whereabouts, Aramis was forced to join in a fight against D'Artagnan, when he arrived in the Musketeer garrison, accusing Athos of the murder of his father. Aramis helped cease the duel, but was then surprised to witness Treville arresting Athos on the suspicion of robbery and murder. While traveling with Porthos, accompanied by D'Artagnan, Aramis and his friends found Cornet's body. He told D'Artagnan that whoever did it, was responsible for his father's death as well. .|left]] When Porthos had captured Dujon, Aramis threatened to shoot him if he did not tell them who was responsible for Cornet's death. While taking his time to prepare the musket, Dujon finally revealed the killer's identity to be Gaudet, captain of the Red Guards. By infiltrating the Red Guard camp, Aramis and his friends succeeded in subduing the soldiers and capturing Gaudet, however, when Gaudet tried to kill d'Artagnan, d'Artagnan was forced to kill him. Despite this, Aramis concluded that the stolen uniforms and Dujon's confession would be enough to free Athos. Following a celebration for Athos' release in the tavern, Aramis went to visit Adele in her house, but was instead greeted by her servant who gave him his pistol. In a plot, devised by the Musketeers to get inside information about the criminal Vadim, Aramis helped to stage an illegal duel for D'Artagnan to be arrested and taken to the Chatelet. On Good Friday, Aramis was required to join the company of Musketeers to protect the Queen at the prison. When prisoners started escaping, he helped to round them up and kill any who tried to get out of the gates. After the Queen was set free by Vadim, Aramis pulled her to the ground and protected her with his own body from the passing gunfire. The Queen later requested his presence in the palace where she thanked him for saving her life, and gave him a gold crucifix with rubies, as a gift for his valor. Aramis was advised by Porthos not to get too acquainted with the Queen, for fear of getting himself into trouble. After hearing some vital information from D'Artagnan, Aramis joined Athos to interrogate Suzette Pinault about her nighttime visits with Vadim. They learned nothing new. Finding her untrustworthy, Aramis continued to follow her and found her entering Vadim's hideout with a number of the criminal's followers. Following the conclusion of the Easter mass, an attack happened outside of Notre Dame. In an attempt to protect the King and Queen's lives, Aramis covered his entire body over a thrown grenade. However, he discovered that it was a dud, and the entire attack was a distraction. Joining Athos in the Louvre palace, he helped to locate Vadim's followers and restrain them while D'Artagnan killed Vadim.Sleight of Hand On a mission to capture Emile Bonnaire in Le Havre, Aramis and his friends were surprised to find how many enemies Bonnaire had. After arresting him in a tavern, they personally escorted him across the country towards Paris. Ambushed by men outside a derelict building, Aramis doctored Porthos after he had sustained a near-fatal wound to his shoulder. He demanded that Athos find a place for them to rest while he treated his friend. Arriving at an old manor, Aramis learned from Athos that he owned it. Using his needlework skills, Aramis stitched Porthos' wound. He allowed Athos to knock their friend out during the operation, as it was easier that way with Porthos, who didn't like needles. Later, Aramis spotted Maria Bonnaire returning for her husband again. When D'Artagnan was tricked by a fake injury of hers, they were forced to recapture Emile after they escaped. While chasing them, Aramis found Maria's body on the ground. He killed the Spanish soldier who did it. As a sign of respect, Aramis spoke a prayer for Emile's dead wife at her grave. Believing that Athos would soon follow after he returned from business in town, Aramis was adamant that the Musketeers escort Emile immediately to Paris. When Emile was transferred over to the Cardinal, Aramis was displeased to hear that Emile had been given a new slaving business, which would be funded by Richelieu himself. Feeling sorry for Porthos and angry towards the merchant trader, Aramis and his fellow Musketeers planned a capture with a Spanish soldier, Leon, to stop Emile from ever doing business in slaving again. The plot was successful and Emile's cargo was given to Paul MeunierCommodities, Emile's former business partner who he'd swindled. Aramis was present at the parade for the Duke of Savoy. When a gunshot was suddenly fired at the Duke, Aramis went with Athos and D'Artagnan to locate the attacker. He discovered a rope hanging from the walls of the Louvre palace and found his old friend Marsac to be the assassin. His friend attempted to lay blame on the Duke for the massacre that occurred in Savoy, but Aramis didn't believe him. But he was willing to let the former Musketeer prove it. When D'Artagnan found out, Aramis succeeded in persuading not to let on about the encounter until he could investigate Marsac's claim. He agreed with D'Artagnan to have Marsac stay at Constance Bonacieux's house to keep under cover. .|left|thumb]] After leaving Constance's residence, Aramis told the story of the Savoy massacre to D'Artagnan. Ultimately, he believed that Marsac should not be ashamed of himself for deserting after the massacre. Marsac then showed Aramis and his fellow Musketeers a Savoy soldier he had found in a tavern. The man claimed that Captain Treville had given the Savoy soldiers the Musketeers' location so that they could be attacked. Aramis, distraught at this news, decided that he wanted justice more than anything. As a way to prove the Duke's involvement in the attack, Aramis informed his friends that he'd wounded the leader of the raid by cutting his back. In the following hours, Aramis was pained by memories of the terrible massacre. He even asked old Serge if he remembered Marsac's time as a Musketeer. From the garrison balcony, Aramis saw that Treville was overlooking their entire conversation. In secret, he later searched through Treville's office in the hope of finding evidence. To his surprise, he found no files on the Savoy case, and deduced that the files had either been removed or destroyed. Abandoning his reasoning, Aramis confronted Treville with his friends, but was told to return to his duty. Suspecting the captain was hiding something, he persisted, but still couldn't get anything out of him. Aramis kept a watchful eye on the captain from then on. In the grounds of the palace, he overheard Treville's conversation with the Cardinal. When Aramis directly asked Treville once again about his involvement, the captain confessed that he gave away their location. In retaliation, Aramis punched him. Returning to Marsac, he told his friend that he was going to catch Treville, but in his own lawful way. In disagreement, Marsac knocked him out, with the intention to kill Treville for revenge. Regaining consciousness, Aramis found Marsac in the armory with his pistol pointing at Treville. Aramis attempted to reason with him, but he was unsuccessful. Marsac, after hearing Treville's final explanation that he'd been ordered to give away their location as a diversion to protect King Louis' sister, the Duchess of Savoy--who was a spy for France--Marsac tried to shoot him, but Aramis was forced to shoot him first, and he cradled Marsac in his arms as he died. Aramis and Treville buried Marsac in the musketeer graveyard and said their goodbyes. On Porthos' chosen birthday, Aramis offered to place a melon on his head for Porthos to shoot, which he did in spectacular fashion. The following morning, however, Aramis learned that Porthos had been arrested for murder and would stand trial. When he was sentenced to death, Aramis and his friends followed him out of court where Porthos was captured by criminals from the Court of Miracles. Aramis claimed that Porthos had friends there and would be safe for the time being. After being granted a stay for Porthos' execution, Aramis and D'Artagnan investigated where Porthos had gone the previous night. They located the victim's body in a morgue with Poupart the coroner, and Aramis deciphered from the wounds that the bullet that killed him had been at close range and could not have been an accident. Visiting the victim's father, Emile de Mauvoisin, Aramis and his friends discovered that the dead man, Jean, had been living elsewhere on the Rue Calbert. Breaking into his residence, they searched the contents and came across hastily burned parchment and an assailant who narrowly escaped capture. Athos pointed out that the burned parchment was from a Huguenot religious passage written by Pastor Ferrand. Upon visiting the local Protestant church, Aramis and D'Artagnan interrogated Pastor Ferrand about his involvement in Jean de Mauvoisin's death. The Pastor claimed he had no part in his murder, but, however, knew Jean from his time in the Protestant church, pointing out that his ancestors were all of Protestant faith before converting to catholic. After finding out that Jean's father had signed Jean's name to obtain huge amounts of gunpowder, they returned to Emile's residence to make his arrest with Captain Treville. The nobleman very simply confessed, but stated that at midday, his men would execute the plot to destroy the Court of Miracles, where Porthos was. Aramis joined Athos and D'Artagnan to reach the court before it was too late. At the court, Aramis helped to round up Emile's assailants, and eventually found Porthos amongst the houses. When Charon was about to kill Porthos, Aramis was quick to react and stabbed him with his sword. Now exonerated, they brought Porthos back to the Musketeer encampment a free man.The Homecoming ���������� Personality Playful, but with a good heart, Aramis shows a very sentimental side when it comes to choosing a path. He loves and cares for the women he's with and never mistreats them. Dangerously, he shows an obvious affection for the Queen after saving her from a prison attack. Ultimately, Aramis likes to be popular and often shows an engaged side to his character that likes to be the hero. He may respect his fellow companions and Musketeers, but enjoys being popular with the people. When it comes to putting D'Artagnan in the Chatelet, he isn't pleased to have Treville pretend to discipline him in front of other Musketeers. At times, he can show quite an intellectual side to his character. When threatening Dujon, he shows his knowledge of debate, and uses that knowledge successfully to get his answers. He treats Porthos' wounds skillfully while surrounded by Emile Bonnaire's enemies. Aramis has a strong sense of friendship and wants his friends to get the justice that they deserve. This is why he is prominent in ensuring that Emile gets his deserved comeuppance after he avoided punishment by the King for his breach of Spanish and French treaty regulations. He also seeks justice for his misunderstood friend, Marsac. Relationships Adele Bessette Aramis and Adele are very close, and are used to avoiding the Cardinal's appearance when they're together. They're overall quite playful and display a real sense of devotion to each other. Even in death, Adele honored Aramis very highly by screaming that she loved him. When he later dropped by her house, he seemed desperately worried that something had happened to her. It wasn't until season 2 that he found out that she'd been killed by Richelieu. Queen Anne During a prison breakout, Aramis felt obliged to protect the Queen from gunfire that unfolded around her. She grew fond of him from then on, and he also had feelings for her. They spent the night together in a chapel and he soon fathered a son raised as King Louis' heir. Porthos Aramis is honest with Porthos because of their friendship. They are often seen fighting together and enjoy the glory of winning. Porthos also cares for Aramis and advises him against a relationship with the Queen. Aramis understands Porthos' character, and is able to treat him personally for his wounds. Athos Aramis not only is Athos' friend, but he respects Athos leadership. Determined to find the truth about Treville's involvement in the Savoy massacre, Aramis wants justice, but Athos tries to make him be patient and reserve judgement until evidence comes forward. D'Artagnan Since D'Artagnan's arrival in Paris, they've grown accustomed to each other's styles and appreciate their different opinions. Marsac In their early Musketeer days, both were close friends who fought together valiantly until the Savoy massacre took place and Marsac deserted. Abilities Aramis is known throughout the musketeer regiment and throughout France as being an amazing marksman with exceptional aim. He is also well versed in horsemanship, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat. Aramis is very good with his words and can seemingly talk his way out of many situations. In addition to this, he has good medical skills and is fluent in Spanish. Gallery Aramisprofile.jpg Commodities5.jpg Commodities2.jpg Commodities1.jpg Wikia-hero-image Hand4.png Friends and Enemies4.jpg The-Musketeers-Friends-and-Enemies-03.jpg Aramis with musket.jpg The-Musketeers-Friends-and-Enemies-05.jpg AramisThumb.png Aramis.jpg 5637220-high res-the-musketeers.jpg Thehomecoming8.png 8b9884621e4750f96970ec32c57de287.jpg Thegoodsoldier1.jpg Thegoodsoldier6.jpg Thegoodsoldier8.png Trevillechatelet.jpg References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers